


Encounter

by koalathebear



Category: Chicago Code
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of the season finale because the thought of Teresa sleeping around with strangers broke my heart …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

Teresa sat at the bar –sexy and glamorous, casting sidelong glances at the man beside her. He was dark-haired, good-looking with a tag clipped to his suit. David.

"So you’ve never been married," he remarked.

"Oh .. work has always kept me too busy … You?" she asked.

"Oh I was engaged once, but it didn’t pan out. So how long have you been in Chicago for?”

She took a swallow of her drink. "Couple of days. For the convention – different one than yours.”

"When are you leaving?" he asked, hope rising in his eyes as he saw an opportunity.

"I go back to Denver tomorrow." She saw the flicker of excitement and anticipation in his dark eyes as she had expected. "So are you staying at the hotel?" she asked him, seeing the way his gaze slid over her bare skin, along her bare throat, imagining …

"Yeah – convention runs through Sunday. Then back to good old Pittsburgh. Are you staying here, too?” he asked her.

"No. I’m a couple of blocks away but I’ve always wanted to see this place. Heard the rooms have great views.” She let the invitation in her voice hang for a moment.

"Oh yeah .. mine looks right out over the lake." His eyes asked a question which was quite unmistakeable. "Would you like to see? We could have a drink up in my room, finish this conversation there."

"I’d like that," she said with a smile, allowing him to help her to her feet. She turned around and stopped dead in her tracks, the inviting smile falling from her face as she saw the man standing in front of her.

"Ray …"

"Teresa," he said calmly, using her given name for the first time. He was out of uniform, dressed casually in faded jeans and a grey t-shirt. 

David looked confused, looking back and forth between them. "I thought you said you were from out of town …" he asked.

"We are," Ray said helpfully. "Attending the same convention – I was hoping to follow up on the offer of a drink from earlier in the day when we were sitting through the Synergy session," he said brightly.

"I uh - ” Teresa struggled to keep the anger from flickering in her large dark eyes. "Sorry David – prior engagement completely slipped my mind." 

David’s disappointment was palpable. "Well no problem … it was nice meeting you .. both," he muttered and made a quick getaway.

"Shall we?" Ray asked her and Teresa shot him daggers that would have probably disconcerted a lesser man.

He led her outside to where his car was parked illegally in a loading zone and she sat in the passenger seat fuming.

"You son of a bitch, you had no right to do that," Teresa said in a low, shaking voice. "Who do you think you are?" 

Ray stayed silent and kept driving. "You have no right to judge me," she told him.

He kept driving and the silence continued for at least ten minutes until she looked around herself in bewilderment.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" she demanded when she saw that they were on the road to Crete of all places.

Eventually they pulled up in what seemed like the middle of nowhere at a small farmhouse. "Have you lost your mind? Where are we?”

"Parents’ farmhouse … they’re off on a cruise somewhere. It’s deserted, no one to recognise you here – you don’t have to go hotel bars looking for conventioners to hook up with …” he commented.

She refused to get out of the car, anger colouring her voice. "Like I said – my life is nothing to do with you. This is none of your business.”

He came around her side of the car and opened the door and offered her his hand.

"Take me back to Chicago."

"I’ve set up a light dinner inside," he told her. "I figure that you should be celebrating after everything you did today – that you’ve achieved … it felt wrong that you’d be going off with some guy who had no idea who you are .. what you’ve done.”

"That’s what I wanted," she pointed out sharply.

"I don’t think so, ma’am," he said politely and put his hand over hers. Reluctantly she got out of the car, feeling out of place with her evening dress in the small farmland region outside of Chicago.

The house smelled of clean laundry, fresh air and flowers and she looked around curiously as she followed Ray into the kitchen.

"I’ve seen the way you look at me," Ray told her. Before she could say anything, he held up a hand. "I know, you don’t want to – can’t afford to get involved with me, especially after Gibbons’ rumours about Betz …"

"You got it," she told him coolly.

He approached her, his hand reaching up to touch her cheek and brush her hair back from her face. “I am sorry – I know that I am way out of line … but it’s not possible to know what I do about you … to have seen what you do – and not to think you’re the most amazing woman in all of Chicago …”

"I can give you my autograph," she said in a low voice, aware that his mouth was just inches away from hers.

"I was hoping for something a little better," he said, sliding his fingers through her hair and lowering his mouth to hers. He tasted just as she thought he would … clean, masculine and arousing. She moaned as he pressed her body against the wall and his hands slid beneath her dress to touch her breasts. 

A shred of sanity told her that she should stop this now before it got any crazier but his mouth was hungry and demanding on hers and as he carried her upstairs, she did nothing except kiss him back and enjoy the feelings he was invoking in her body.

She watched with dark eyes as he pulled off his t-shirt and she helped him take off his jeans and boxers and her mouth ran over his bare flesh hungrily, tongue flickering out to taste him.

"This is a bad idea," she muttered but the power of speech quickly vanished.

*

Teresa opened her eyes slowly and glanced around the room. Rather than the opulent hotel room she was expected, she found herself looking instead at a large, pleasant homespun bedroom of a farmhouse.

The quilted blanket, the fading wallpaper, the solid wooden furniture. Then she turned and looked at the man who was asleep beside her, his features relaxed and unguarded in sleep. He was a beautiful man, firm shapely lips, straight nose, tanned, healthy skin … She studied him, noting the thickness of his lashes, the shadow of stubble on his firm jaw. He opened his eyes and smiled slowly.

"Hello," he greeted her, drawing her back down to him for a long kiss. He was healthy and strong and his stamina was quite inexhaustible if the bruises and aches all over her body were anything to go by. 

His hands slid down her bare back, skimming over the skin until he rested his hands in a bold and familiar manner on her derriere. She lifted her eyebrows.

"You’re a bold man, Ray Bidwell," she remarked.

He bit down lightly on her lower lip. "The scratches on my back indicate that you’re no shrinking violet yourself, Superintendent Colvin."

"I am ten years old than you," she told him gently and he smiled.

"I know. So?”

"So this probably can’t happen again," she told him regretfully as his hand slid down her body to cup her breast.

"It did, several times in fact," he remarked dryly, smiling at the look of pleasure that flickered over her face as his hand slid between her slender thighs to touch and arouse.

"You know what I mean," she muttered, her clever mouth travelling down his body. He lay back and groaned, his fingers tangling in her thick dark hair as her warm, moist mouth slid over him and brought him to release yet again.

She could do her thinking and worrying tomorrow. For now, there was just the delight of discovering Ray …


End file.
